


You Are In Love

by ILoveYouRoza



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Moving In Together, Taylor Swift inspired, Three plus One, you are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveYouRoza/pseuds/ILoveYouRoza
Summary: It was only after re-meeting Peter Kavinsky on the streets of New York that she realized falling in love wasn’t some explosive moment, but rather an instant where everything clicked into place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by You Are In Love by Taylor Swift! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> And if anyone knows the best way to upload an image along with the fic will you please reach out to me? I created a Covinsky moodboard but I'm struggling to follow the steps for embedding it into this!

_**You Are In Love** _

* * *

 

Lara Jean was starting to realize that falling in love didn’t normally happen in one monumental moment, but rather a cumulation of small instances in time. She’d always dreamed about falling in love in a field, surrounded by beautiful scenery and the crisp sent of flowers. The idea had always seemed like the pinnacle moment of all love stories, something that all other moments would be compared to.

It was only after re-meeting Peter Kavinsky on the streets of New York that she realized falling in love wasn’t some explosive moment, but rather an instant where everything clicked into place.

** ONE- PICTURE IN HIS OFFICE DOWNTOWN **

“Lara Jean! We’re going to be late!”

Lara Jean huffed a breath at her boyfriend, rolling her eyes at his impatience before quickly running a brush through her hair and rushing out to her living room. They were celebrating Lara Jeans 28th birthday by going to see a performance of Hamilton and then having dinner with family and friends, something that Lara Jean was all too happy to partake in. Though Peter pretended to be annoyed with her choice in Broadway shows, she could tell that he was secretly happy, having been caught him a handful of times humming the words to Lara Jeans favorite songs.

“We are not going to be late! You’re just tired of waiting, I told you not to get here so early.” Lara Jean said, giving her boyfriend a pointed look. He was sprawled out on her muted grey sofa, his legs thrown onto the coffee table in front of him and his arms stretching the length of the couch.

“I just couldn’t wait any longer before I saw you is all,” he murmured, reaching behind him to catch her small hand in one of his. Interlocking their fingers, he gave a sharp tug on her arm so that she stood directly behind him, her free hand automatically reaching out to thread itself in his hair.

Peters eyes closed at the sensation, his head tilting back as he relaxed further into the couch. Humming in contentment, Peter said with his eyes closed, “I missed you, Covey.”

Lara Jean could feel a flush rise on her cheeks, his words bringing a soft smile to her face. “We saw each other yesterday.”

“Doesn’t matter, I missed you. I swear I spent most of the day looking at that photo of you instead of getting any work done.” He replied, opening his eyes and looking up at her. His dark brown eyes held a warmth in them that Lara Jean couldn’t place, the intensity in which he looked at her almost making her forget what she’d just heard.

“Picture? What picture?” She asked quizzically, releasing Peters hand and moving around the back of the couch so that she was perched on the armrest next to him instead.

It was Peters turn to blush, the rosy tint making him look younger than his 28 years. They’d met during their freshman year at UVA, sitting next to each other in English for the semester. They only interacted a few times that semester but over their time in college they’d had a few more classes together and kept up a friendly relationship. Peter had gone to law school on the west coast after graduation while Lara Jean had moved up to Boston to get her masters. It was fate that they’d reconnect randomly on the streets of New York years later.

 “The picture I have of you on my desk,” he said, smiling brightly up at her, his nose scrunching up in a way that made Lara Jean want to reach out and kiss him there.

“You have a picture of me on your desk? How did I not know that?” Lara Jean asked, her mind automatically imagining a framed photograph of her nestled on Peters desk among files and random paperwork.

Peter shrugged his shoulders in response as if to say _You tell me, Covey._ “It’s the one I took of you on our first date.”

“That one!? I looked horrible in that one!” Lara Jean could see it now, her face squeezed between her own hands as she looked up at Peter. She’d jokingly made the face for his contact picture of her, knowing full well only he’d see it.

“Covey, you could never look horrible. No amount of snot or gunk could make me think you weren’t the most beautiful person on the planet.” He said simply, reaching out to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear. Cupping her face gently in his palm, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against her own.

With his mouth still against hers Lara Jean mumbled, “why that one then and not any of the other dozens you’re so adamant about taking?”

Only a hairs breath away from her face, Peter replied, “Because that was the moment I knew I wanted a future with you.”  

With those words he surged forward once more, this time kissing Lara Jean passionately as she smiled against his lips.

** TWO- YOU KEEP HIS SHIRT, HE KEEPS HIS WORD **

Lara Jean had grown accustomed to spending her Sundays with Peter. The two had gotten into a steady rhythm as their relationship progressed. Peter would stop by Lara Jeans apartment during the week and the pair would watch movies and eat take out on Lara Jeans sofa. On weekend they normally spent their time at Peter’s apartment due to its proximity to their favorite haunts.

Lara Jean could hear Peter rummaging around in his kitchen as she stepped out of the shower. Wrapping one of Peters fluffy towels around herself she padded into his bedroom; glancing around the room, she spotted one of Peters old UVA lacrosse shirts laying on the chair he had in the corner of the room. Smiling softly, she dropped her towel before slipping the heather grey shirt over her head. She pulled on a pair of underwear before grabbing her brush from the dresser and heading into the living room. Peter was standing in front of the stove, music softly playing in the background as he flipped pancakes before depositing them onto their individual plates.

Walking up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek on his muscular back. Lara Jean could feel a shiver go down his spine as her wet hair came in contact with his overly warm body.

“Morning,” Lara Jean murmured against his shirt, her voice raspy from the lack of use.

“Good morning. How’d you sleep?” Peter asked fondly before putting the spatula down on the counter and turning around to face Lara Jean. He wound his arms around her body, pulling her closer into him and pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

“Good, best sleep I’ve gotten in a while.” Lara Jean whispered, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

“I’m glad, you needed it. You were out like a light before your head even hit the pillow. You mumbled something about wanting pancakes as you stumbled in and then were dead to the world.”

“I’m sorry about that, I know you wanted to talk about something last night.” Lara Jean commented, pulling back and raising an eyebrow at him in question.

“No worries, we all get that way sometimes.” Peter said, avoiding the fact that he’d wanted to talk to her about something. He’d had every intention of finally telling Lara Jean he loved her last night only for Kitty to crash their movie marathon and keep them up late into the night with her stories from university. As much as he loved Lara Jeans sister, Kitty had killed any mood that Peter had anticipated.

“What was it you wanted to tell me?” Lara Jean asked, rising on her tip toes to press a soft kiss to Peter’s lips.

Brushing his lips against hers one more time, Peter said, “How do you feel about going home for Thanksgiving? We could take Wednesday off and make a long weekend of it.”

A bright smile lit up Lara Jeans face, the idea of going home with Peter sounding like music to her ears. “I think that’d be amazing, we could pick Kitty up and fly down there in time to help my dad and Trina with the pies!”

Peter laughed gently, pressing a kiss to Lara Jeans nose before turning around to grab their breakfast plates. He could feel Lara Jean reach behind him for the slightly burnt toast and the container of butter before following him to the bar.

“As long as we make blueberry pies I’m in!” Peter remarked happily, setting the two plates down and throwing a wink over his shoulder at his blushing girlfriend. His heart melted a little at the sight of her; his eyes trailed over her form, her long hair falling down her back in a wet tangle, his old lacrosse shirt swallowing her small body, and her small feet tucked into a pair of fuzzy socks he’d gotten her once the weather turned cold. In that instant, Peter knew he’d never love anyone the way he loved Lara Jean Song Covey. He just had to keep his fingers crossed that she felt the same way.

** THREE-SILENCE ON THE WAY HOME **

The car was quiet as the pair drove back to Lara Jeans childhood home. It was some early hour in the morning, the sky still pitch black outside the car window. They’d had a successful shopping excursion at the local mall, the Black Friday atmosphere relatively calm compared to ones Peter had experienced on the west coast. Quickly glancing over at Lara Jean, Peter could see her eyelids drooping as the silence lulled her to sleep. He smiled fondly at his girlfriend, his hand blindly reaching out to grasp onto hers.

Without hesitation Lara Jean interlocked their fingers, her head tilted towards him now so that she could watch him as he drove. There was something so relaxing about being able to watch Peter in these moments. Knowing that he would watch out for her and take care of her if it came down to it; the intimacy of the trust between the two of them was at the root of their relationship.

The strong structure of his face contrasting with the flop of curly hair that settled on his forehead was something that Lara Jean could never tire of. As they drove through downtown, the flashes of streetlamps highlighted his face for Lara Jean to gaze at more clearly. His eyes never left the road in front of them as they drove slightly above the speed limit, his right hand clasped between both of Lara Jeans and resting warmly on her thigh.

“Thank you for coming with me, Peter,” Lara Jean whispered, her gaze never leaving his face. He squeezed her hand gently, his thumb running back and forth against the skin on the back of her hand. Turning to look at her quickly, Peter raised her hand to his mouth, his warm lips pressing gently against the soft skin.

“I should be thanking you, Covey. I’ve never had so much fun shopping for Christmas gifts. Thank you for letting me come.” His voice was deeper than normal, the late hour and lack of sleep making it drop an octave. As he spoke Lara Jean felt a flutter in her stomach and warmth spread throughout her body. Being around Peter Kavinsky was something that she would never tire of, the warmth and happiness he brought to her life unparallel to anything she’d ever experienced before.

Driving in silence for the remainder of the journey, Lara Jean couldn’t help but hope for a multitude of moments like this one. Lulled by Peters even breathing Lara Jean closed her eyes and dreamt of a future with Peter K.  

 

** PLUS ONE- YOU’RE MY BEST FRIEND **

The weeks passed in a blur after Thanksgiving, the hours turning to days and days turning to weeks before Christmas finally arrived. Lara Jean had just returned from the grocery store, having forgotten to pick up pie filling when she’d been there earlier in the week. As she entered her apartment she was overly aware of Peter’s presence. He’d texted her earlier in the day that’d he wanted to spend the night at her place, his text bringing the all too familiar warmth to Lara Jeans chest.

As she closed the door behind her, she could see Peter jump to his feet from where he’d been laying on the couch, his tall form crossing the living room in two strides before he stood in front of her.

“Hey, let me take those,” he said, a bright smile blooming across his face as he extracted the paper bags from her arms. Once he’d taken possession of them, he leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before turning around and heading into the kitchen. As he began taking items out of the bags and putting them away Lara Jean couldn’t help but admire the ease in which he moved through her apartment. Open this cabinet, put this there, move this here. She smiled fondly at Peter, her brain taking in the moment and locking it away for a later date.

“How long have you been here? I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long,” Lara Jean said, shaking herself slightly before locking the front door and moving into the kitchen.

Peter shook his head, “not long. Maybe half an hour?” he said, reaching up to put a few cans of filling in one of the overhead cabinets.

“Peter, that’s too high,” Lara Jean said, reaching up to grab Peters arm and pull it down to a lower shelf.

He looked down at her, his thick eyelashes fluttering against his tan cheekbones as he gazed into her eyes. “Sorry, force of habit.”

“It’s okay,” Lara Jean replied. Stretching up on her tip toes so she could reach his face-or as close as possible to his face-she murmured, “you just gotta remember that not everyone is 6’ 1”. I’d need a chair just to reach those fillings” before winding her arms around his neck to draw him further down, so she could press her lips firmly against his own.

As their lips melded together, Peter wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her slightly off the ground so that he didn’t have to bend as far. They’d learned from previous make out sessions that standing and kissing for long periods of time could lead to sore necks and calves. Instead, they’d mutually agreed that the couch or a bed was a better option for both parties involved.

“Or just a really tall boyfriend,” Peter responded, pulling back slightly so that he could properly gaze at her.

“That’s a good option. Have any idea where I could find one of those?” She smirked, squeaking loudly when Peters fingers tickled her sides in retaliation. Her breath was hard to come as he continued to tickle her, one hand making quick work to hold her in place as the other moved up and down her side quickly. “Alright! Alright! You win!”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Peter replied, his hands moving back to rest on her narrow waist. “Now, how about we order from Postmates and pick out a movie to watch? Today felt like it was never going to end! You can tell me all about your day as we wait for food.”

“Okay,” Lara Jean replied happily, letting Peter drag her into the living room as he pulled out his phone so they could decide what they wanted for dinner. Sitting on the couch next to her favorite person, Lara Jean wrapped her arms around one of Peters, her head coming to rest a little below his shoulder, as she answered his rapid-fire questions about what she wanted to eat without a thought.

Later that same evening, long after their food had been eaten and their rom-com movie had been watched, Lara Jean found herself lying awake in her bed, Peter sleeping soundly beside her. As she thought about the relaxing evening she had her mind couldn’t help but think up scenarios where Peters furniture was mixed in with hers, his clothes in the closet beside hers, and his toothbrush resting permanently beside her own. She’d been toying with the idea of asking him to move in with her for awhile now, the idea sounding beyond appealing but the reality of having to ask him scaring her each time she thought about doing it. As her thoughts drifted to ways she could ask him, she was unaware of her hand moving gently through Peters curls, the steady rhythm waking her beautiful boy up.

Feeling the shift of his body and hearing the change in his breathing, Lara Jean turned her head to gaze at Peter once more. He’d woken up while she was lost in thought, too caught up in a daydream about the perfect way to ask him to live with her. As she took in his features she noticed a strange look on his face, his brows creased together and an intense look in his eyes.

“What?” Lara Jean whispered, trying not to break the moment.

Peters mouth opened to say something before pausing, a moment later he finally says, “you’re my best friend.”

“You’re my best friend too,” Lara Jean replied, a soft smile lighting up her face.

The intense way in which Peter was looking at her never changed, and in that moment, Lara Jean knew she had nothing to worry about. Peter was here with her now and he would be for the rest of her life.

Her thoughts were confirmed when a second later, Peter filled the silence with the three words Lara Jean had always dreamt of hearing.

_And you knew what it was, he is in love_

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos! I'm glad you enjoyed the story. I'm back with a second piece because who can resist Lara Jean and Peter Kavinsky? I'm thinking about rounding this story out with a third chapter so let me know if that's something you'd be interested in!

_I love you_

Lara Jeans could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest, her sudden gasp the only noise between them. Peter was looking at her with half lidded eyes, a dopey smile on his face as he gazed at her. Lara Jean knew she needed to say something quickly, before he had a reason to fret.

“I love you too,” she whispered, gazing at the beautiful boy lying next to her.

Peters face scrunched up in happiness, the sleepy look that once adorned his face becoming one of immense joy as he gazed back at her. His hand reached out to brush a lock of hair behind Lara Jeans ear, his calloused fingers scratching at her soft cheek.

“Really?” he breathed, shifting his body so his face was closer to Lara Jeans. They stayed that way for a moment, neither saying anything as they both basked in the warmth of finally confessing their feelings to one another.

“Yes, for a while now,” Lara Jean responded, closing the gap between the two of them. As their lips melded together Lara Jean reached out and grasped onto the edge of Peter’s shirt, pushing the fabric up so she could feel the muscles underneath. Peter moaned against her mouth, his lips moving down the side of her neck until he was kissing her collarbone, his lips pressing gently to the necklace Lara Jean had worn every day since she’d been gifted it.

Peter had given it to her as an early Christmas gift, he’d seen it in a case at his mother’s store and knew right away that he wanted to get it for Lara Jean. The necklace was a gold locket with an intricate floral design etched on the front; Peter had put two small pictures of her sisters and parents, copies of ones she never seen before.  

Lost in thought Lara Jean didn’t realize right away that Peter had pulled away from her. Her hands were still moving back and forth across his abdomen, her thoughts running away with her as she got lost in the moment.

“Was there any specific moment?” Peter asked gently, a soft gooey look taking over his face. Lara Jean could imagine Peter thinking back on their relationship and trying to pinpoint a particular moment that it may have happened for her. But that was impossible.

“No, it just happened over time. One day I just woke up and realized it. You were just lying there, your hair unkept and your face smushed against the pillow. I’ve never loved anyone quite like I love you Peter Kavinsky.”

A blush rose on Peters cheeks, the color contrasting nicely with his tanned skin. Removing a hand from his abdomen Lara Jean reached up and brushed her hand through his curls-something she knew he loved. Peter leaned into her touch, his eyes closing once more and a quiet groan slipping from his lips.

They laid there in silence for a long period. Lara Jean running her fingers through Peters hair as he rested against her chest. His breathing was even and she could feel herself starting to slip back into sleep when Peter began speaking again.

“There was this time-sometime around fourth of July I think. You were baking a bunch of stuff so we could go to the senior center and spend the day with them. You’d gotten flour all over your face- you looked like the Pillsbury doughboy. You had your yellow floral apron on and you’d been cutting shapes into cookies so that they’d look like little bells. There was this strand of hair that just didn’t want to stay in your ponytail and you kept having to push it back. It was that day that I realized I could watch you bake for an eternity. You kept giving me cookies to sample and you were so ecstatic whenever I complimented them. Something so simple as seeing someone else enjoy something you’d made…it just hit me. I vowed then that’d I’d try and make you that happy for as long as you’d have me.”

Peters eyes were still closed as he spoke, the arm he had thrown across Lara Jeans waist pulling her closer to him. His hand drew patterns on the bare flesh of her side, the repetitive motions causing goosebumps to form on her body.

“Peter…” Lara Jean gulped, shifting slightly so she could look at him fully. “That was July…we’d only started dating at the end of May.”

Peter picked his head up from where it was resting against her shoulder. With honest eyes and a warm smile, he said.

“I know. You’re easy to love.”

 

* * *

 

Peter was counting down the minutes until he could officially leave work. He’d already stayed longer than anticipated but his coworker Oliver had needed a second pair of eyes on a file he was in the middle of; not one to say no to a friend in need Peter had stayed behind to help out. Quickly reading over the last few lines of text, Peter nodded his head before jotting down his thoughts in an email and sending it off to Oliver before shutting off his computer and gathering the paperwork he needed to take home. Stuffing it all into the messenger bag Lara Jean had gotten him for Christmas, Peter couldn’t help but smile at the thought of his girlfriend. They’d professed their love to one another around Christmas and had been living the loved-up lifestyle for a few months now. Grabbing his suit jacket from the rack in the corner of his office, he slipped it on before turning out the lights and heading towards the elevator. There were a handful of people still crouched over their desks, stacks and stacks of paperwork lining the oak slabs.

Saying goodnight to the security guard in the lobby, Peter pulled out his phone and shot off a text to Lara Jean letting her know he’d be there soon. His phone pinged in his hand almost immediately, a text from his girlfriend lighting up the screen.

_Can’t wait too see you babe! Drive Safely!!!_

Smiling he sent back the kissy faced emoji before hopping into his Audi and pulling out onto the street. His office was relatively close to where Lara Jean lived and only a few minutes away from where she herself worked as a big-shot magazine editor. She’d become one of the fastest rising magazine editors in the history of the company, something that Peter, her sisters, and her dad were all to proud to boast about.

Connecting his phone to the car, Peter turned on his Lara Jean playlist to make the ride more bearable. Driving a little faster than he probably should have, Peter sang along to the songs as he drove the familiar path to Lara Jeans apartment.

 

* * *

 

Lara Jean had been anticipating Peter’s arrival, she’d been working all day to ensure that everything was as she intended it to be before he arrived at her apartment for dinner.  When Lara Jean heard the familiar weight of Peter’s footsteps in the hallway followed by a quick knock on the door she felt a sharp drop in her stomach. Shaking off the nerves she jumped up from her spot on the couch and rushed to open the door.

A smile rose to Peter’s face when he saw her. She was dressed down in a pair of grey sweats and one of his old T-shirts that he’d been looking for.

“Hi,” he said, leaning down and kissing Lara Jean in greeting.

“Hi,” she said, grabbing his hand in hers and dragging him into the apartment. “How was work?”

“Good. The case with Taylor took longer than expected but we’re hopeful.” He said, closing the door behind him and shedding his jacket and shoes. Rolling his shoulders to get rid of the kinks Peter shuffled over to the kitchen-following the delicious smell of food. The pots on the stove were warming some sort of pesto sauce with ravioli, another dish piled high with grilled chicken.

Turning towards his girlfriend Peter raised an eyebrow in question.

Knowing exactly what he was asking Lara Jean replied, “I wanted to cook. Don’t worry! You didn’t miss an important date or anything! Can’t a girl just cook for her boyfriend when she feels like it?”

“She can, it just wasn’t expected. Though it isn’t any less appreciated. Thank you.” Peter said softly, wrapping his arms around Lara Jean and resting his cheek against the top of her head. Breathing her in, Peter allowed himself to relax further into her embrace as she surrounded him with warmth and a faint smell of pure vanilla. Pulling back Peter kissed her forehead before saying, “let me just get washed up and then we can eat.”

Humming in acknowledgment, Lara Jean released Peter, her eyes following him as he moved towards her bedroom.

It was only after Peter was done washing his hands in the bathroom that he noticed the lack of skincare on half of the counter. _Had she been cleaning?_ His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he slowly glanced around the room. Everything was half undone, almost as if she’d given up on cleaning halfway through. Chalking it up to stress from work, Peter was about to let the thought go when he noticed her bedroom. _Well that can’t be a coincidence…can it?_ He thought as he paused once more. Cocking his head sideways, he glanced around the room…the _half empty room_. Lara Jeans was notorious for having an assortment of clothing articles strewn across the room. Only now, everything that was normally scattered was either put away or shoved over to the left.

Peter shook his head before resolving to ask his girlfriend if she was alright. As he walked back into the living room he called out, “Hey, babe? Is everything okay?”

Lara Jean looked up from where she was opening a bottle of wine at the counter, the various food items already placed on the table. “Everything great! Why wouldn’t it be? Everything okay with you?”

“Ya, ya, I guess. I’m probably just making it up.” He said, scratching his chin before heading to the kitchen.

“Can you grab some forks and knives?” Lara Jean asked sweetly as she began to poor them each a hefty glass of wine.

Nodding in response Peter wandered over to the drawer where she kept her utensils…. only to find it half empty.

“Okay!” Peter said abruptly, looking over towards Lara Jean. She was standing with her hand folded in front of her, an innocent look on her face. “What’s going on? Are you stressed? Did someone break in? Are you planning on moving? Cause your bathroom and your bedroom are both half empty and now there’s only half as many utensils in this drawer and don’t ask me how I know how many you have but they’re not all here.” His words came out quickly, an anxious feeling rising in his stomach. _Was she moving? No, you idiot, she’d have told you if she was._ He thought. _Well not if she’s breaking up with you!_

“Peter? Peter? Whoa whoa whoa…calm down. Everything’s alright. I’m alright. Nobody broke in and no, I’m not moving.” She said, her hands raised in a _settle down_ type of way. “I guess you could say I’m a little stressed.”

As quickly as his heavy breathing and nerves came they disappeared in the face of her words. “What are you stressed about? Did something happen at work?”

Shaking her head Lara Jean walked up to him, grabbing one of his hands in both of hers. She brought it up to her mouth and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. Smiling up at him she asked, “how would you feel about moving in with me? I know your lease is almost up and I just figured why not?”

Lara Jean could feel her heart pounding in her chest. The uneven thump thump thump not as relaxing as it was it hear Peters.

“Hahahahah! That’s what this is about?” Peter questioned, his body shaking from the force of his laughter.

Lara Jean began to pull back slightly, a bitter sting hitting her hard. Before she could extract herself completely, Peter reached out to grasp her hands.

“Oh my gosh I’m sorry. That was so uncalled for. I promise, I’m not laughing at you.”

Lara Jean gave him an incredulous look before saying, “if you don’t want to live with me, Peter, you should just tell me.”

“No, no, no. That’s not it!” Peter smiled. “Of course I’ll live with you, you silly girl. Anyone who goes through this much effort just to ask their boyfriend to move in with them is worth keeping.”

Lara Jean could feel the smile spread across her face, the heavy weight on her shoulders lifting at finally having Peters answer. “Ya?”

“Ya,” Peter replied, glancing around the apartment before gazing at Lara Jean once more. “So, I’m guessing you want me to fill the other half, right?”

“That was the goal,” Lara Jean smiled, stretching up on her tip toes to press a kiss to Peter’s lips.

Peter wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up slightly so her feet barely brushed the ground. Pulling back slightly, Peter pressed his forehead against her and whispered:

“You’re stuck with me, Covey… _forever and always_.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Don't forget to let me know if you want a part 3!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! If you feel so inclined don't forget to leave a kudos!


End file.
